Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is the main protagonist from Capcom's Final Fight as he appears in all of them, he also appears in Capcom's lesser known game called Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel, Ring of Destruction. Wikia Match-Ups * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone History Information Background *'Age:' 46 *'Original Source Material:' Final Fight, Final Fight 2, Final Fight 3/Tough, Saturday Night Slam Masters, Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 Equipment * 2x4: Like the Steel Pipe, Mike Haggar can also swing this piece of wood at ease. * Club: Mike Haggar can use this one handed weapon to blunt others with at close quarters combat. * Knife: As soon as he picks it up, Mike Hagger can throw a knife at an opponent from a distance. * Masamune: Mike Haggar can swing this blade as fast as he would with his steel pipe. * Steel Pipe: Mike Haggar's favorite weapon as he can swing it at ease. * Sludge Hammer: The most powerful weapon Mike Haggar has in his arsenal, he can even throw it in a straight line to sever an opponent down. * Tonfa: Mike Haggar can use this as a close quarters weapon. Feats & Stats * Can destroy a phone booth in a single punch, upon doing so causes the phone booth to split in half with its upper half flying upwards then crashing down in the process (Striking Strength Feat) * Can fan the air with a body press (Pushing Strength Feat) * Capable of wrecking cars and jeeps, within 15 seconds while restraining himself, with his bare hands. (Striking Strength Feat) ** If unrestricted, he would be able to utterly destroy said vehicles by simply pile diving a person right through such (Striking Strength Feat) * Capable of destroying a large lair of stone wall with just a single punch (Striking Strength Feat) * Not only he would be able to cause a heavy dent in two trash cans in a roll but he can also send them flying as well (Striking Strength Feat) * Can stop and knock back up to seven people in a row with punches and kicks, totaling the weight over 1,600 pounds (Striking Strength Feat) * Can tear through oil drums like paper with just one punch, no ki focus needed (Striking Strength) * Can shatter a wooden door, wooden crates and even wooden barrels, all in just one single punch (Striking Strength Feat) * In Ring of Destruction: Saturday Night Slam Masters 2, Mike Haggar's cyclone pile dive allows him to jump over 20 feet where he can grab his opponent and slam said opponent right through lairs of stone, steel, large thick gold plates, steel plates and even through a large lair of ice, all of it being the size of a wrestling ring where after pile diving said opponent where the only thing showing is his opponents legs. The amount of TNT required to slam an opponent right through 60 inches of thick lair steel should make him mid-grade town level without any form of scaling (Striking Strength Feat) **Even while restraining himself, Mike Haggar's pile dives alone are enough to cause the ground to shake (Impact Striking Strength Feat) * In the gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Commercial, it is stated that Mike Haggar can not only lift a bull shark with the highest weight recorded being 700 lbs, save for the fact it may go higher, but can also pile dive said shark and can even cause it to explode into pieces of flesh upon landing (Striking Strength) * Capable of lifting people much heavier then himself such as Abigail at ease and can even move around while lifting said opponent at ease, who is specifically known to weigh around 584 pounds in muscle (Lifting Strength Feat) * Can swing his steel pipe in four swings per second which would roughly point out he could dish out a total of twenty four attacks in six seconds, he can also do the same with the Masamune sword as well (Close Quarters Hitting Speed Feat) * Capable of being able to catch a bull shark by swimming as bull sharks are known to move from 25 miles an hour, this means that Mike Haggar would have to swim as fast as 50 miles an hour to catch up to one in order to wrestle with it (Swimming Speed Feat) * Capable of knocking off incoming arrows fired from a rapid crossbow with just his fists (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can pick up items such as throwing knives at rapid succession, he can do within a second (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can use his Double Lariat extra joy move to evade incoming bullets (Initiative Speed Feat) * Kept up with Rolento, who moves at such speeds where he always leaves afterimages of himself and will always do so until he's defeated as seen in Final Fight and Final Fight 2 respectfully, afterimages according to science are stated to be well faster then 200 miles an hour as mentioned by LeClairity (Initiative Speed Feat) * Kept up with Gunloc, who's one of his moves are mentioned to be as fast as lightning (Initiative Speed Feat) * With just a throwing knife, Mike Haggar could cause a bullet fired from a revolver to bounce, even after the bullet is fired. Cody Travers and Guy are capable of doing the same thing. (Projectile Combat Speed Scaling) * Can withstand the impact of a exploding grenade and gets back up as if nothing happened, which would otherwise kill a peak human person upon direct impact (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) ** Furthermore, Mike Haggar can get back up from a similar type of explosion that comes from a landmine as well as from a stielhandgranate thrown by Fritz (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the impact of getting hit by an anchor with chain wielded by Drake with just one arm, which is over half his size as anchors are known to weigh over a ton (Blunting Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the impact of getting smashed by the likes of Dave and Drake via super jumps that are capable of causing the ground to shake (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the impact of a falling chandelier (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Comparable to Cody Travers when it comes to getting shot by Edi-E and get back up as if nothing happened, (Piercing Durability Resilience Scaling) * Doesn't flinch easily from the likes of Kyle Travers while training him (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Fought against wrestlers in Saturday Night Slam Masters as well as Ring of Destruction, who can slam people right through wood, ice, stone gold steel and even just plain steel, with the ice, stone and even steel having the thickness of the wrestling rings themselves as a single block of steel from said wrestling ring should weigh around 55,132 pounds/28 tons as wrestlers such as The Scorpion are capable of breaking said steel which requires 707,059 PSI (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Took hits from Bratken, who can shatter a wooden door with surrounding bricks (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Took hits from Philippe, who can utterly shatter steel door by simply jumping through it (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experience * As part of his super move in Final Fight 3, Mike Hagger can throw his opponent into the air, catches said opponent into a backdrop and leads into a spinning piledriver (Wrestling Skill) * Before the events of the first Final Fight game, Mike Hagger was a professional wrestler as pointed out in Saturday Night Slam Masters, and even before that, he is stated to be a champion Street Fighter (Combat Experiences) * Dealt with characters who are experts at blocking his blows without taking physical damage from his punches (Combat Experiences) * Fought Caine among with Guy, Lucia and Dean, who is capable of bending steel at ease (Combat Experiences) * Fought against Gunloc to the point where he puts him in a headlock for trying to put the moves on his daughter Jessica, who is not only capable of hitting his opponents with lighting speed but also fought against Ei Singray, who can set his body ablaze through friction and also fought against The Scorpion, who is superior to Alexander the Grater (Combat Experiences) * Managed to catch bull sharks while practicing his wrestling skills, as bull sharks are considered to be the most dangerous sharks in the world (Combat Experiences) * Teamed up with Alexander The Grater in Saturday Night Slam Masters, who can spin his opponents as fast as a tornado can, in comparison, the fastest tornado can spin over 300 miles an hour (Combat Experiences) Joke Feats & Joke Stats * Can pile dive a opponent into outer space which takes him 2 seconds to reach to the opposite and and back (Joke Strength) * Can move at the speed of light (Joke Speed) * Pile dives Odin from Valkyrie Profile down to Earth from outer space (Joke Strength) * Pile dives Glacius from Marvel Comics (Joke Strength) * While pile diving Odin from Valkyrie Profile, Mike Haggar was utterly unfinished by re-entering the atmosphere as well as landing back on Metro City (Joke Durability) * Defeated Retu, who happens to be the strongest man in the world making Mike Haggar far stronger then Ryu, Akuma and even Gouken combined which also explains why it be utterly pointless to put him up against anyone within the Street Fighter verse (Joke Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Capable of withstanding fire-based attack that comes from a thrown Molotov Cocktail (Resistance) ** Furthermore in the case of Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2, Mike Haggar can also shrug off being set on fire by El Stringray, who can set his own body ablaze as he dives from his opponent from above (Resistance) * Capable of withstanding electrical-based attacks when shocked by an electrified tuning fork (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses *Can only hold a single weapon at a given moment (Limitation Fault) *Poses a possible chance to lose whatever weapon he's holding once knocked down (Chance-To-Happen Fault) *Tends to hold back his true potential as he can cause bull sharks to explode upon impact, perhaps there is more to Mike Haggar then meets the eye? (Restraint Weakness) Videos Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 1 "Go Fish" Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 2 "Hunger" Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 3 "Debate" Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 4 "Trash" Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 5 "Oh My Car" Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 6 6 "Inspiration" Final Fight Arcade Hardest Mike Haggar no death playthrough Final Fight 2 (World) (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Expert Difficulty) Final Fight 3 (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Expert Difficulty) Saturday Night Slam Masters (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Hard Difficulty) Muscle Bomber Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar(Original CPS1 Arcade Version) TAS Ring of Destruction Slam Masters 2 - Haggar Ring Of Destruction Slam Masters II "All Super Throws" 1080p 60fps FightCade The Ballad of Mike Haggar Gallery Final Fight - Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar with Steel Pipe Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 2 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy.png|Mike Haggar with his wife Nancy Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon Final Fight - Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom.png|Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom Final Fight - Mike Haggar sketch by akiman.png|Mike Haggar sketch by akiman Final Fight - Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth 1.png|Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth from one side of the planet Final Fight - Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth 2.png|Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth from the opposite side of the planet causing three explosions in turn. Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar headlocking Gunloc.png|Mike Haggar headlocking Gunloc Trivia * As seen in the victory screens of Final Fight Revenge, Mike Haggar is seen smoking a cigar as part of his victory stance, it should be pointed out that Final Fight Revenge is non-canon. * Throughout all the Final Fight games, Mike Haggar appears in all of them. * While the US version of Saturday Night Slam Masters points out that Mike Haggar began a professional career in wrestling after being Mayor of Metro City, the Japanese version is the exact opposite, stating that he upheld said professional career until he became elected Mayor of Metro City. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Heroes Category:Final Fight Characters Category:1980s Category:Protagonist Category:Politicians Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Characters Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Machine Gun Wielders Category:Team Leaders Category:Refrainers Category:Supermortals